The rose of ice
by Tantibus
Summary: A glaceon visiting his friend for her birthday discovers his true feelings, though its only when he sees that she has a certain person in her life m for possible adult chapters later depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, early in the morning, but kept my eyes closed hoping to make up the sleep I lost, but eventually just giving up and opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was her, smiling warmly at me with that mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. I smile back at the picture of my bestfriend, and proceeded to yawn deeply, stretch my legs, and rise from my cool, comfortable nest. At least till something poked me.  
After a yelped ow!" I looedk at what poked me, which hapened to be dry piece of the moss making up my nest. "Time to change it I guess..." I think to my self, before rolling it into a small ball, which I discard next to the exit of my small room. After preparing the moss to be thrown, I headed ito the "moss room" that I keep warmer than the rest of my cave in order to have clean, fresh moss for my nest. I pick a green, springy looking patch of the stuff for the new bedding, which I claw up carefully and carry I to my room, gratefull to be out of the heat, then arrange the moss into a comfortable looking bed. As I look around my room, I take a kind of inventory of what's there, my nest, the tiny table next to it, which has Leah's picture on it, next to a vase full of her signiture light blue roses. This is the most decorated part of my room, as the only other thing inside is my bookshelf and door to my bathroom. I sniff the blue roses and then decide to go to the main cave.  
As I walk into the cave the temperature drops to comfortable freezing. I stretch again sighing with contentment as the cold air envelops me, then head to my calander, and at that point dart back into my room, check that I'm at least presentable and then dash out of my icy cavern. The sun blinds me as I switch from feeble, reflected cavelight to full out shining sun. I stop a bit to let my eyes adjust to the brightness, thinking how I could have forgotten Leah's birthday. Now sprinting along the morning path I gather from the people I pass that its about 7:30, half an hour later then I ussually get up. After redoubling my speed I head into my shop, and franticly search for my gift that I planed to give to Leah.  
"Aha!" I exclaim in triumph as I spot the small metal case containing a sculpture made of never-melt ice. Handling the case with the care as if it were a newborn child, I place it in a pack containing the other gifts for her, tie the pack to my side and set off for Leah's house. As I arrive at her house I notice the shades still pulled over the curtains and kick myself for not realizing that she never wakes up before 9:00. After sighing, I head down to a small café nearby, my stomache reminding me that I skipped breakfast, and take a seat as I wait for both a waiter and for Leah to wake.  
"Glay! What are you doing up so early?" A voice calls from behind me. Turrning I see my sister, Espy, padding over to my table wearing her small, green-crystal pendant that our mom gave her when she was a kit.  
"Espy! How are you sis? Oh, uhm I'm just waiting for Leah to wake up so I could give her the gifts for her birthday." I purr, greeting my sis by pressing my muzzle to hers.  
"I'm good, and Leah? Hehe," a knowing smile spreads on her face, the same one that allways comes up when I say something about Leah and I getting together, "or, I would be good if my little brother would just visit every once and a while."  
"Sorry sis, I just have so much to do at work... Why do you allways smile like that when I say I"m gonna spend time with Leah?" I look at her curiously.

She just smiles teasingly the way she allways does when I ask that question. "So little bro, what are you gonna order today?"  
"Well, a good pecha jam with bread would be good, but what would you recomend?" I turn to my sis.  
" well I'll make you some grepa flatcakes, you still haven't had right?" She pulls out a pad and the pencil jots tldown my order via tk.  
"No. Wait you'll make? I thought you were just a waitress?" I look at her confused now.  
"I was but now that the staff is spread thin, I work as a cook as we-" She started but I interrupt.  
"That's not fair! Why should you have to work more?!" The anger at this begins to flare at the thought of my sister bieng taken advantage of.  
"Glay. Stop it, I volenteered to do it, besides I get a better pay and regular hours." She explains.  
"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" The anger starts to fade from me.  
"Because you didn't let me finish." She teased softly.  
"Oh, Hehe." I blush at my assumption.  
"Haha, ok lil brother I'll get it for you." As she passed by me to go to the kitchen, she flicked me with her forked tail.  
"Hey!" Rolling my eyes in mocks annoyance, I smile and watch her dissapear behind the counter through two large revolving doors. I look at the steel-gray doors and begin to think what that smile of hers meant, that she knew I'd forgotten the day? No, she would tease me and remind me over and over if it were that.. Mabey that I'd spent nearly all week on the rose of ice? No, I had allready told her that I would spend all week on it. My thoughts then drifted to the rose. All week I'd spent on it, first two days to make the ice, another three to carefully carve the rose out and both of us at the bottom, and the final two to get the ice to change the colours to the right hues. The other gifts were just some baked goods (from my sister) and a few bottles of a type of plant food I saw her gazing at. My big sister came back out, but with some kind of pastry that she took to a Glicior. I looked at the clock which read 7:45, still enough time for me to eat and meet Leah for her birthday. I started to hum a song I knew by heart. I was so caught up in the song I didn't notice my sister coming till-  
"Here you are lil brother." Her voice calm, as always.  
"What the...?!" I nearly fell out of my chair and attracted alot of attention as I was taken by total surprise.  
"Glay! Are you allright?!" My big sister then nudged me softly. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that..."  
"It's ok.." I sigh and I nudge her back before shaking of the lingering shock.  
"Were you thinking about Leah?" Her gaze burned into me asking a question that I couldn't figure out.  
"No... Why do you ask?" I look at her completely bemused.  
"Well you were looking at her house."  
"Huh?" I relized that I was, subconsciously, but still doing it. "Oh, no I was just humming.."  
She gave me that smile again and then turned to leave. "Mhmm." Sarcasm... I rolled my eyes for real now and turned to eat the flat cakes, she had used pecha rather than greppa but I didn't mind as my thoughts turned to Leah for real, I thought if when we were kids, and all the hell we raised then. Laughing tomyself I finished my breakfast and left a tip for big sis before leaving to meet Leah. I walked up to her door and knocked on it, why she lived in a hut I'd never understand. 


	2. Chapter 2

The door was open as my brown furred friend poked her head out to see me and pounce hug me, I laughed as we hit the ground together, as we hugged gently and smiled. She then got off of me and let me up. "Hiya Glay!" She giggled as I simply shook my fur free of the dust and bits of twigs. "Hehe, gotcha again!" I smiled and playfully swated at her ear. "So what's with the bag?" I raised an eyebrow at her, (leave it to her to forget her own birthday). "What?"  
"Er, Leah it's your birthday." Her mouth formed a small "o" of remembrance.  
"So what'ja bring?!" She bounced on her paws as she smiled, reminding me of me when we were kits and my mom was gona give us some honey.  
"Not quite yet Leah."I wanted her to open them only after lunch, she gave me a pout, then pounced me again, hugging me close and nuzzling me in a friendly manner. I smiled as a familiar feeling rose in my chest, similar to the feeling I felt when I spent time with my older sister.  
"Hehe, I'm happy just with your visit." She then smiled in her signature muschievious manner. "But presents are allways welcome!" She then let go and stood up, another familiar feeling rose up, the want to have stayed like that just a bit longer. "So where are we headed?"  
"Well I was thinking about heading off to Lake Valor, unless you'd wanna go to Send Off Spring again." I smiled and looked to her. She stopped and thought about it carefully, making that cute thinking face as she flicked her tail back and forth.  
"Hmm. How about Lake Valor? Besides its closer to the den of someone I want you to meet." She smiled and stood from her sitting position.  
"Ok, so who is it?" I looked at her a bit uneasy, I didn't really enjoy the prospect of meeting another person, but if she thought we'd get along I'd at least give them a try.  
"Hehe, its a secret, besides, they wont be out until sundown." She smiled and walked over to me to stand at my side. "So Mr. Glay, lead on." I smiled and padded along a path to Lake Valor that would take a bit longer but had much more scenery, I smiled as Leah looked around in wonder at the large trees that this path had on the road. I smiled to myself, the warm lightness returning to me, making me happy to just be there. "How'd you find this path?" She. Turned to me, impressed by the looks of it.  
"Well I kinda fell onto it really." she looked at me, understandably confused. "Well the main path is right above us, I kinda slipped and fell down to this path, I like it cause it doesn't seem so long due to of all the beautiful scenery." I looked back up, the cherry blossom tree ahead looking more beautiful because the sun was right behind it. "Hehe, I can see why." She smiled and we soon arrived at the lake, it's reflective surface making a perfect mirror of the sky and the trees on the shores, Azlef's cave in the center looking like a lone boulder amidst the sky's clouds. "Hey no one else is here!" She smiled and gave a happy bounce on her pads.  
"Mm, but I can't help but, wonder why..." (is that human group Team Galactic back?) I sighed as the thought crossed my head.  
"Oh your such a worry wart! Come on, race you to the lakes edge!" The moment her statement ended she turned tail and pelted down to the lake side, I sighed and hurried to make up ground, catching up to her swiftly because of my larger stride. She noticed me catch up and redoubled her speed, ending the race as our paws splashed into water at the same time. "How... do...you not... feel tired..?" I simply shrugged as I watched her panting with the exhaustion of the sprint. "I'm an ice type so my body doesn't overheat or exhaust easily." I splashed her with the water softly. "So miss withered ears, hows the water?"  
"I don't know you tell me Mr iced legs." She scooped a large amount of water up in her tail and flung it at me, I took a deep breath and froze the water with a powder snow, causing it to fall into the lake surface as a harmless white powder. What I didn't foresee was the pounce she made under the cover of the falling snow. "Haha!" My eyes snapped open in surprise as she carried both of us out of the water in a playful tackle.  
"Hey!" I softly missplaced my body as we landed, causing her to lose ballance and allowing me to roll us both over, ending her tackle with a pin by me rather than her. "Hehe, that was a good sneak attack I'll give you that." She simply glared at me before smiling.  
"I can never pin you anymore!" She sighed as I let her up softly. "Hehe I remember when we were both eevee, it was so easy!" She smiled goodnaturdly before her stomach growled quite loudly, earning a blush from Leah.  
"Mabey we should eat lunch now." I looked up to the sun, from it. telling that the time was about 2:49 and noded a bit. "Well it also lets you unwrap the many gifts we got you!" I smiled as her face lit up in an almost child-like manner.  
"Hehe so what's for lunch?" Her leaf-like tail curled around her paws as I stoped to think.  
'Well I didn't bring any food for lunch, how about I find us some berries?" I stood and stretched a bit knowing where a patch of her favorites grew.  
"Why don't we go together?"  
"Hehe k." We both smiled and walked around the lake, stopping to pick some berries and eat them contentedly, looking up at the clouds.  
"Hey Glay." I turned to see her eyeing the pack on my side.  
"Ok ok."I smiled and untied the pack at Mg side, letting it slide off. "Here you go, these are from both me and my sister." Leah smiled deeply at the mention of my sister,then softly hugged me.  
"Thank you. And tell Espy thank you for me."  
"We'll you haven't even opened your presents!" She smiled and rolled her eyes, not really meaning it. She then turned her attention to the pack, opening it softly az she reached inside and pulled out the baked food that espy had made.  
"Ooo, these look tasty." She saw a note tied to a bag and poked at it curriously, reading the top then smiling and tucking into a basket without opening the note and leaving me more than a bit curious. "Please tell espy how much I love her cooking." She looked at me and I nodded. Smiling she turned back to the pack and pulled out the five bottles of plant food and gave a little bounce. "Oh! My roses love this type of food! You really shouldn't have though... its really expensive.." She looked at me, torn between her excitement and her conscious.  
"Hey it's your birthday, your friends are supposed to splurge on you." She brightens up a bit at this and hugged me.  
"Thank you Glay." I wasn't expecting the hug and it caught me off gaurd, making me blush a bit and my heart skip a beat. I couldn't manage a work so I simply said "your welcome" with a soft return. She broke off, leaving me to feel the same longing again before she smiled softly at me and reached in to pull out the last present. She looked at the metal case oddly, then she poked it with a paw expecting some kind if trick. "You open it Glay."  
"Hey thats your birthday present and I refuse to open it for you." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on you're the prankster here not me, besides if I make a trap I allways give it away because of how clumsy I am."  
"Ok but don't expect me to take the joke lightly." Her tone was warning but the warmth in her gaze assured me otherwise. She braced herself and slowly opwnt the case, the light blue sculpture of us siting beneath a rose taking her breath away. I smiled as her eyes lit up, then she looked a bit sad and turned to me as she closed the case. "Thank you Glay.. its really nice."  
"What's wrong?" I became a bit uneasy as I heard the sadness in her voice, afraid I'd hurt her some how.  
"I-its nothing.." Her tone only worried me more but she sounded definate in her answer so I didn't push any sat together for a while looking at the lake until the sun began to set and Leah sighed. "Hey Glay come on it's time you met someone very important to me." Curious I got up and followed her as she walked south, a den becoming visible as an umreon, male from the scent, came out and yawned slightly. Then he saw Leah and smiled walking over to us happily. "Hi!" She looked to the male, and a strange sense of foreboding occurred, I'd allways shared my sisters premonition sense. "Bree, this is my best friend Glay." I bowed my head softly in formal greeting, the larger male nodding a bit. Then Leah turned to me, a sudden sense of fear that had nothing to do with my shyness freezing me to the spot. "Glay this is Bree," I felt my my heart break from something that was about to happen. "My boyfriend." 


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion is what I felt most as my mechanisms for hiding emotions imeadiatly went into full fledge the way they never had from my shyness. I knew I was smiling brightly, congratulating both of them for finding someone to be with happily. On the outside I was bright, cheerful and congradulative, but on the inside I was extremely confused at why I felt so... dissapointed? Mabey, though I also felt upset? (But why? I should be happy, my best friend found someone who seems to make her really happy, not only that, as far aas I can tell he's a good hearted person, one you can trust.) "Glay, come on." Leah was standing in front of me, beginning to head out.  
"Oh sorry, I was just wondering about how long we'll be out?" It wasn't entirely true bit it alllowed me to give a valid reason, besides I couldn't be out too late tonight as I had some early morning delliveries to make.  
"Oh um," she turned to Bree, "sweety, how long are we gonna stay up tonight?" The male stopped and looked calculative.  
"Hmm, about nine is when I thought." He turned and touched Leah's cheek with his nose softly, causing her to giggle softly.  
"Hehe, ok love.~" she turned to me still smiling and I showed a teasing smile back, though I could barely feel my body moving to make the warm gesture. "Will that be okay Glay?" She blushed as I smiled, a familiar warmth rising in my chest, but this time accompanied by a strange disappointment.  
"Yes that'll be great, besides I want to get to know Bree." I turned to the male and he gave a friendly smile, though it seemed a bit hesitant. I returned the smile and laughed as his uncertainty faded from his eyes. "Don't worry I wont bite, unless we spar later."  
"Haha, okay." He smiled and took his spot on Leah's left side as I took my own at her left and we began to walk throught the treeline. "Hehe I hope you guys like climbing." I looked up the cliff Bree had led us to and blinked. (Crazy guy, he must be nuts. Haha then again I am as well.) "So first to the top gets to choose where we eat dinner?" I looked to the other two and smiled softly.  
"Sure!" Leah smiled and turned to me smiling mischievously once more.  
"Ok your on!" Bree smiled determinedly. I nodded and crouched with the other two as I began to countdown.  
"One... two... three!" We all sprang at the same time but I fell behind one fourth up as I was using my forepaws the most, Bree's slicked fur allowing faster speed and Leah was using tight knit ledges to spring. I bit my lower lip and doubled my pace, catching up, but only making the race a three way tie as we reached the top. As we reached it and called it a tie we sat down and caught our breath.  
"You know, I just realised that we just raced up the most unstable part of this cliff face..." Bee looked back at the cliffs edge. "Haha, so?! We made it safely right?" Leah smiled and kissed his cheek softly then flicked my nose with her leafy tail. I barely felt the flick as an un-expected wave of hurt hit my heart. I blinked, my face once more a mask of expert skill to hide my true emotions.  
"Yep your right, why worry about it?" Bree smiled thaen turned to me. "So Mr Glay, who exactly are you?"  
"Well, no one really just-"  
"Valor lakefronts mist skilled sculptor, best singer and skilled in every other trade there is." Leah interjected.  
"I am not any but the last Leah, there are tons of others more skilled than I." I sighed my responce.  
"I'm gonna beloved Leah, you seem too much like the modest reserved type." He smiled. "As for me I just work with Mrs perfect Persian, sorting pokè by value and counting it sometimes when she's busy with a client."  
"Really? Eh I'm no good at math."  
"He lied." Leah's interjection was made with a narrative tone.  
"Haha! So anyway Glay, what else should I know about you?" Bree softly entwined his tail with Leah's.  
"Well..." I sat and thought a bit. "I have a sister, shes an espeon." I remembered my sister immediately and looked up to see the umbreon nodding. "Well now that we're on the north side of town, where should we eat?" Bree acted casually but his stomach was having none of it and growled immediately after his question. I smiled teasingly and Leah laughed as he blushed.  
"Well since we're on the north side we can stop and pick up some food at the café my sister works at." My suggestion sounded appealing to everyone and we walked down to the café. As we entered we saw that they were closing soon, the only other coustomers were a couple, (a male zoroark and a female lucario) sitting happily and enjoying their meal while holding eachother. I blinked as a sudden image came to mind; Leah and I sitting at a table, softly gazing into eachothers eyes, our tails curled around one another. I felt ashamed the moment I saw this, shunning this image as I told myself I shouldn't think like this while Leah already had a potential mate who she was happy with.  
"Hey little bro! Back for more?" I looked up and saw my sister, and could tell that she'd allready pierced my mask of happiness. (Please don't... please don't...) she nodded, adopting a mask as well. She smiled and turned to Leah, "hey there!" "Hehe hiya Espy!" Leah smiled widely at my sister.  
"Er hi." Bree looked a bit taken aback as he saw my sister.  
"Haha, you guys get to be my last patrons, so what would you like? Except you Glay I allready know what you'll order." She smiled warmly as I returned it, our charade perfect in every way. I allways told my big sister we should to into acting, this night was a perfect example of why.  
"Well Bree and I'll have a large Oran pie." Leah smiled, completely oblivious to the show she was watching.  
"Hehe ok, mind if I join you guys after?" She smiled and gently looked to me pointedly. "Of course not big sis."  
"Haha, Espy you don't even have to ask."  
"I don't mind." We all smiled as she purred happily and turned.  
"Hehe, ok I'll be back in a bit oh yeah, don't worry about the bill, was we're closing and don't want any food to go to waste, we offer free tod to the last patrons." She smiled and went back into those steel gray doors.

() thinking of making a side fanfic for this couple, may or may not, just as a heads up. 


End file.
